Imprint
by The-girl-with-ideas
Summary: A Bella and Paul imprint story.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight.**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-

SMASH!

Great I broke another one.

I rolled over out of my nice comfy to get up and have a shower.

My name is Bella Call I live in a small town called La push in Washington. I live with my older brother Embry. It just us alone both of our parents died in a car crash 7 months ago. It's hard without of them but they wouldn't want us to mourn over them for the rest of our lives. My dad always said "When life gives you a hundred reasons to cry, show life that you have a thousand reasons to smile."

But really without my best friend help these last months I don't think I would be able to smile anymore. His name is Seth; we've known each other since we were four.

"_Smella"_

"_Smella"_

"_Smella"_

_I started to cry as the girls in my class kept on making fun of me._

"_Hey leave her alone!" A boy running across the playground shouted. Stopping in front of the girls that were bullying me, he said it again a little out of breathe._

"_Why should we, Seth?" Lauren-the meanest of the girls-sneered._

"_Because I'll tell Mrs Tanner that it was you who let the class hamster out," He threatened._

"_You're such a meanie!"She shouted as she run off with her wannabe's trailing behind her._

"_Are you okay?"_

Ah, memories.

I turn off the water and got out of the shower.

I look in the mirror to see a girl with tall brown haired girl. She has big brown eyes, a curvy body and slightly tanned skin. All average features. Why could I have blue eyes or auburn hair? Nope, I have muddy brown eyes and boring features. Really that pretty much sums me up. Boring.

I got dressed quickly in jeans and a t-shirt and went downstairs to the kitchen. I saw Embry raiding through the fridge.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked

He pulled his head out of the fridge so fast I'm surprised that he didn't give himself whiplash

"What does it look like?" He snapped me look frustrated at me for asking.

I frowned. He's been acting like this for weeks now. Short tempered and unless it's a massive growth spurt, he seems to of grown really quickly.

Too quickly.

Something else happened to a couple of days ago when I walked pasted him a couple of days ago and I swear I could feel him _projecting _heat from his body.

The honking of a car horn outside stopped my train of thought.

"That's Seth I gotta go," i said quickly grabbing my bag form the kitchen counter.

"Yeah whatever," He muttered diving back into the fridge.

Frowning again I got in Seth's old car.

"Hey, what's wrong?"Seth asked before I even shut the door.

I swear this boy knows what I'm felling before I do.

Stupid best friend senses.

"Em's been acting really weird lately"

**So hate it? Like it? Love it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own twilight.**

I told Seth everything. About how Embry's been acting and the growing.

Everything.

He'd find out eventually anyway; he always does.

"What so you've gotten even more annoying," he said grinning at me.

"Hey! Shut up," I retorted, giving him a punch on the shoulder for good measure.

"Maybe he's just caught something. You know how he gets when he's sick."

Oh boy don't I know it. Last time he got sick with the flu all he did was stay cooped up in his room, and when he actually come out he'd snap at _me_ because in his eyes it was somehow my fault that he was sick. I think it just his male ego, and how being sick proves he isn't strong 24/7.

Stupid male egos.

"I dunno it's just...he's been...Ugh! I can't explain it...He's just been weird!" I said feeling like I couldn't explain it any other way.

"Hey chill," He said glancing at my frustrated express. "Come on were here."

He was right. In front of us was our school but I to me it looks more like a prison. It's not the actual school that I hate it's the people in it. All the social groups and who cool and who's not, is want I hate. At the top of my hate list is Mrs Queen Bee herself, Lauren Mallory. I honestly think she is heartless.

"Come on were gunna be late", he says before walking in.

Great another day of hell.

xXx

After a very _very _long morning of science with Lauren and her groupie constantly throwing paper at my head and the teacher, Ms. Green always looking over to me in anything went wrong. Jeez, you cause a small fire once and then everything's your fault.

As I walked into the cafeteria and looked around, and the first word that came too made was Muppets. Everyone sat at 'their' table, anyone with in more than one honours class would sit around the bins, trying not drawing attention to themselves. Anyone who had a main strength, like art freaks and choir, sat just a little closer to the middle and guess who is in the middle, the 'it' crowd of course.

Anyone sitting there is one of Lauren's little slaves.

"Bella!" A voice shouted behind me.

I turn around to see Angela walking toward me in her trade mark glasses, with a small shy smile on her face, almost looking like she was try to hide it.

I met Angela in freshman year. Whenever I saw her, she'd always be alone and hunched over. Like she was hiding. So after a couple of day I introduced me and Seth and we just clicked. She became my best girl friend in no time. She was there when I needed a girl to talk too and when Seth needed some male company. Basically it won't be the same without her.

"Hey Ang," I said as she reached me.

"Hey, where's Seth?" She looking shocked to see me alone. Well it was rare to see me without him and vice versa.

"I don't know I haven't seen him since science"

"Who?" Seth voice asked behind me.

"Speak of the devil and he'll appear," Ang said with a smile "So where were you?"

A small frown appeared on his face before he spoke," Yeah I just feel a bit hot early so I went to the nurse."

"Are you okay?"

Seth never gets sick.

"Ah, it's always nice to have the two worry about me," that Seth grin appeared on his face" don't worry I'm fine. Come on I'm starved!"

xXx

Ring

Ring

Ring

Finally I can get over of this hell hole.

"Hey bells you wanna go to the diner?" Ang asked me with that small smile of hers.

The diner is Seth's moms. It kinda been our place since the three of us met, we always study there and the free pie from seths mom is great too.

"Yeah sure but where's Se-"Before I could finish my question I was left speechless by the sight before me.

Embry was with Sam Uley and his little cult.

_My Embry._

_What the hell!_

"Bells, what's the matter?" I heard Angela ask behind me.

I found that my mouth wouldn't move so I just pointed.

"Oh my"

Oh my indeed.

**Review please. x**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry for making you all wait for soooo long but I've lost interest in this story and it is now up for adoption.

The girl with ideas x


End file.
